City of
by AJAY09
Summary: Wow “Clary thought it was her first time seeing Jace in nearly three months, it had been almost a year since she had defeated Valentine...
1. Chapter 1

"Wow "Clary thought it was her first time seeing Jace in nearly three months, it had been almost a year since she had defeated Valentine and after everything had gotten settled in Idris. Jace, the Lightwoods, Simon, Luke and her Mom all returned to New York while she stayed in Idris to get her basic Shadowhunter training from the Clave now it was time for her to go back home go back to Jace….

_Three Months Ago….._

Clary phone was ringing; thanks to a little enchantment from Magnus she was able to use her phone in Idris _"Hello" "Clary"_ screamed a familiar voice _"Mom"_ she yelled filled with excitement she missed Jocelyn almost as much as she missed Jace_ "I missed you so much how's Luke" "I missed you to honey Luke's good everything great" _Clary could here the edged of Jocelyn voice.

"_What's wrong mom"_ Clary said

"_Nothing it's just that… Luke and I was wondering if we could come visit"_

_That's all …. "Of course I would love to have you guys hear" _this should be fun thought Clary sarcastically.

"_That's great we'll be there by next week" _

"_Okay mom see you'll soon good nite love you tell Luke I love him to" _

Clary had really been having fun in Idris, but she did miss New York and Jace she hadn't talked to him or anybody really in the past two weeks. If I wasn't for Aline and Daniel she wouldn't know what to do. her and Aline had become really good friends in the past four months she reminded her a little bit of Izzy maybe a little bitcher but she was fun. Then there was Daniel who was like a combination of Jace and Simon he could be so sure of him self then be so shy it was cute. And just like her he just found out about the Shadowhunting world a little less then a year ago._"Aline"._

"_CLARY!!!" Aline screamed "OMG I was just walking from Daniel's house when I seen Nathaniel and that trick from ruins class kissing on her front steps we just broke up a week ago…. Anyway what's up" _Aline never let anything keep her down.

"Well my mom just called her and Luke or visiting next week_"_

"_Oh how much fun" _said Aline dryly

"_Who are you telling?" _

"_Who else is coming?" _she added a little more interestedI could tell were she was getting at, well two could play that game.

"_Just mom and Luke?"_ I said with a smile in my voice

"_Oh no Jace?"_ she asked trying to sound uninterested; I knew she still had a thing for him.

"_No Jace" I said _

"_When's the last time you talk to lover boy"_

"_Almost two weeks ago"_

"_Two weeks maybe there's someone else?_

"_Yeah that's not going to happen, and even if it did Izzy would have told me"_

"_Not if she's the other girl"_

"_Yeah that makes total sense seeing she's his sister and all"_

"_Well it didn't stop him when he though you were his sister"_

_**SEE WHAT I MEAN A REAL BITCH**_

"_God I thought you were over that" "Well talk to you later __Amatis is calling"_

Waking up the next morning I couldn't help but to think about what Aline had said I know Jace wouldn't cheat but still…..

"_Jocelyn called while you were asleep her and Luke are going to hold off coming for another week" _Said Amatis.

"_Why what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing they just want to wait awhile"_

"_Okay well I off to meet Aline and Daniel"_

_........................................................................................................................................................................_

"_Why didn't you tell me that Luke and your mom were coming" Daniel was asking _

"_Because I just found out last night"_

"_And you couldn't call me"_

"_Well I knew Aline would tell you" _I said laughing

"_I am serious why didn't you tell me that you and Jace were having problems" _he asked a little more interested.

"_Were not having problems we just haven't talked lately"_ I said a little frustrated

"Well just know that you can always talk to me" he had a look in his eyes that I should have known

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_So when are your mom and Luke coming "_Daniel asked

"_In two days, it seems like I haven't seen them in forever" _

"_I can't wait to meet them"_

"_There going to love you" "Hey lets go back to __Amatis's" _I still couldn't call it home _"their something I want to show you"_

"_That's all you had to say_" Daniel took off running towards Amatis's

"Wait" I yelled after him he started to a stop then came running back to me picked me up carried me to Amatis house "Put me down" I screamed trying not to laugh.

"NO" you walk to slow

I had to admit this way was faster we were already at the house, he ran up the stairs to my room and their sitting on my bed was the most beautiful boy in the world. _**JACE**_

_**THIS IS MY FIRST FAN STORY SO COULD YOU GUYS PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK GOOD OR BAD DOESN'T MATTER.... ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE SHARE!!!!! THANK YOU **_


	2. Chapter 2

"_Jace"_ Clary screamed surprised, still on Daniel's back

"_Nice to see I have been missed" she_ could here the sarcastic tone in his voice.

"_Put me down" _she whispered to Daniel… once her feet hit the ground she ran and threw her arms around Jace's neck _"I missed you so much Jace" _

Daniel cleared his throat _"Well this has been fun and awkward, Clary talk to you later" _

As soon as Daniel left Clary, was kissing Jace so many emotions were running through her and when they finally broke apart, she looked at Jace to see if he was feeling the same emotions too, his eyes were blazing.

"_Jace what are you doing here?" _

"_What not happy to see me?"_

"_Of course I'm happy to see you just surprised"_

"_Well your mom and Luke thought it be a good surprise" " but I can leave if you don't want me here" _he said with false hurt in his voice.

"_Don't you dare"_ Clary said as Jace walked to the door, she grabbed his arm and kissed _him "you know I want you here, hey where's mom and Luke?"_

"_That's the other part of the surprise they're coming in two days, give us time to catch up" _he winked

"_Jace" Clary blushed_

"_Clary" _Amatis was calling

"_Does she know you're here?" _

"_No because it makes perfect sense for your mom and Luke not to tell her"_

"_Whatever Jace, come on" _leading him downstairs


	3. Chapter 3

I KNOW KIND OF SHORT.. BUT IN MY DEFENCE I WROTE THIS IN SEPTEMBER WHE I HAD FIRST DECIEDED TO WRITE THE STORY READING THIS NOW I DON'T KNOW IF I GOING TO FINISH WITH THIS STORY I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH IT I CANT EVEN REMEMBER WHERE I WAS GOING WITH THIS STORY I AM TRULY SORRY TO THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN FOLLOWING THIS STORY

ON A LIGHTER NOTE I AM WRITING A LILY AND JAMES STORY IF YOU WANT TO READ _**I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS ONE **_


End file.
